


【DN】神烦三十题

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, short storys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 手癌都是我的，实在没时间校对





	1. Chapter 1

1.不小心听到恋人在自慰事叫了自己的名字。

但丁对天发誓，他不是故意的，他就是想上个厕所。

但丁就是尿急想上个厕所，谁知道厕所早就被人给占用了，要不是里面发出了奇怪的声音，他也不会驻足偷听，他真的很无辜。

维吉尔从自己房间里出来的时候，就看到但丁撅着个屁股，偷偷摸摸地趴在厕所门口，半边脸都死死地贴在隔音效果不怎么好的木板门上，脸上的表情极其不好形容。维吉尔默不作声地走到但丁身边，缓缓蹲下，静静地注视着傻笑的但丁，一直到但丁发现他为止，才开了口。

但丁可没想到自己身后会出现个维吉尔，吓得立马跳了起来，脸上表情即可换成一幅无事发生的模样，恨不得马上吹上一声口哨。然而，事与愿违，就在但丁准备把维吉尔拉走的时候，厕所里正在自慰的尼禄，明显到达了欲望的顶端，一声明显而急促的呻吟伴随着大家都熟悉的名字脱口而出，但丁从维吉尔的眼中看到了明显的杀意。

但丁心中警铃大作，下意识地飞奔而走，但是他明显忘了维吉尔的阎魔刀可以让他瞬移这件事，下一刻，但丁被尚未出鞘的阎魔刀逼到墙角，但丁赶紧举起双手以示投降。

尼禄洗了手从厕所出来，就听到楼下传来乒乒乓乓的武器相击声，不由地摇了摇头，心想大晚上怎么这两个人又打架了，算了，反正也不会出什么太大的事，尼禄也就没多考虑就回了自己房间。

所以，当他第二天起来的时候，看到的就是被一堆幻影剑插成稻草人的但丁，正一脸无辜地躺倒在沙发上。

而罪魁祸首维吉尔，则心安理得地吃着新鲜出炉的早点。

2.模仿电影里的高端动作。

尼禄每次看但丁杀恶魔的动作都花里胡哨的，就想自己拿着绯红女皇也这么试试。结果，出乎意料，不仅华丽度没增加多少，反而搞得自己一身是伤。

但丁在尼禄搞得浑身是伤这件事上，觉得自己特无辜，甚至对自己莫名其妙地被维吉尔的阎魔刀插在墙上这个结果感到非常不解。明明他什么都没干啊，也没在任务途中把尼禄酱酱酿酿啊，怎么就突然地被传家捅了。

事后，但丁被插爽的维吉尔给放了下来，便赶紧溜到尼禄的房间去表达关爱之情，之后再三询问，才得知是事情的真相。但丁表示心疼不已，同时着手想要帮对方补魔，结果嘴还没亲上，下一秒，但丁的太阳穴上顶着一把他本人极为熟悉的枪。

3.杀人现场一样的房间。

每次，但丁做完任务回家，第一件事不是洗澡，而是躺到自己可怜弱小还破旧的床上。

所以，他身上沾着的恶魔鲜血一般都浸透到床单里了。

这个时候，但丁的房间就环境整得像是个杀人现场，空气中弥漫了厚重的血腥味。

不过，关于这一点，在尼禄搬进来之后有了极大的改观。

每次他们两做完任务之后，尼禄就会第一时间扯着但丁前往洗漱室，即使身边一直在那里嚷嚷自己好累了，要休息，只有休息了才有力气洗澡什么的。尼禄一概当做自己没听见，因为他可明白了，那个口中老是说自己睡眠不足的‘老年人’到底有多么的精力旺盛。

这不，一场澡洗完，真正累趴下的是被但丁抱在怀里的尼禄。至于那个一直喊着自己累死的但丁，正一脸容光焕发地偷亲着熟睡中的尼禄。


	2. 12.在衣柜里翻出女装。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手癌都是我的，实在没时间校对

尼禄和姬莉叶住在一起的时候，衣柜都是姬莉叶友情帮忙整理，所以他总能在第一时间找到自己想要的衣服，然而当尼禄和但丁住在一起之后，他就发现，他的衣柜不仅乱成一团，甚至有时候还能在衣柜里翻出一些奇奇怪怪的衣服，比如现在，尼禄盯着他手上的一件从没见过的女装，脸上的表情满是疑惑。

过了几秒钟的时间，尼禄大概猜到是谁的恶作剧之后，他一手拎着那件花里胡哨的衣服，一边飞奔似的冲到了但丁的卧室，推开门一看，就看到维吉尔，他的父亲，正用阎魔刀的刀刃抵着但丁的脖子，然后他父亲的另一只手上提了一件不知道从哪儿翻出来的兔女郎装。尼禄见到这件衣服，非常迅速地尖叫了一声，然后像是兔子一样蹿了过去，一把夺过维吉尔手中的衣服，然后合着手上的衣服，全部糊到了但丁的脸上，但丁隔着两层衣服遭受到了尼禄的友情破颜拳。

然而，到了晚上，但丁偷偷摸进了尼禄的卧室，手上拿着的就是早上尼禄糊到他脸上的那件充满着东方韵味的服装。但丁一脸不怀好意地摸着下巴盯着睡觉还流口水的尼禄，内心的恶魔蠢蠢欲动，但丁尽可能地将自己的动作行为和魔力压制到最低，低到仿佛是个正在运用轻功的武学家。

但丁手脚贼快地将尼禄剥得干干净净，本来就不多的衣物被他随意地丢到地上，然后小心翼翼地将那件尺寸过于贴身的旗袍套在了尼禄的身上，丝滑的布料滑过尼禄赤裸的皮肤时，尼禄嘴里发出了细微的呻吟，但丁在‘帮助’尼禄穿衣过程中，不忘吃了不少的豆腐，同时，也没有忘记将尼禄的双手捆绑在床头，做完这一切的但丁，眯眼盯着那些藏于旗袍底下的肌肉线条，他低头吻上了尼禄的双唇，舌尖灵活地调戏着口腔内的软舌。

这一下，尼禄总算醒了过来，然而整个人的主动权已经完全丧失，他咬牙切齿地喊着但丁的名字，结果换来了对方痞气十足的微笑，但丁的手指隔着旗袍的丝绸面料点上了尼禄的乳尖，另一手则从旗袍高开叉处摸了进去，触手可及的是尼禄过于光滑细腻的皮肤，在月光的照射之下，暴露在旗袍遮掩之下的双腿反射着诱人的色泽。

但丁单手握住了尼禄踹过来的右脚踝，脸上的表情让尼禄仿佛遭受了电击般的浑身酥麻，但丁吻上了尼禄的小腿腹，诚恳的像是向女王献上忠心的骑士。


End file.
